Asylum
by Izzy'n'Risha
Summary: Dean and Sam are finally caught but instead of being sent to jail they are put into an asylum and they never would have thought that they would have to put up with an Idiot, a Retard and a Demented person. As well as trying to hunt down a ghost...
1. Caught!

**Asylum**

**Disclaimer:**__We do not own Supernatural, though we wish we own Dean, Sam for Demitri

**But we do own Izzy, Risha and Demitri.**

**1. Caught!**

"Sam!"

"Dean."

"You can't kill me!"

An odd sight it was, seeing three young men down an alleyway just out of sight of the general public, two of them holding down the other while they all yelled at each other.

"Hurry up!"

"Dean, I can't."

"You two don't scare me!"

As funny a sight it was, an old homeless man that watched did not find it humorous, but rather frightening. Though, Dean and Sam's point of view is far more… understandable.

Dean and Sam held down the demon as best they could as Sam tried to recall the words that would banish the demon back to hell.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as the demon's fist collided with his nose.

"Dean," Sam warned, irritated that he could not remember the verse correctly.

"You can't kill me!" the demon yelled, throwing Dean off him momentarily.

Sam started chanting the words to the 'spell' pausing only twice to remember the pronunciation of a word. The demon began to struggle more as it could feel itself being ripped out of the body it had possessed, punching, scratching, and kicking whoever it could.

"Hurry up!" Dean roared after receiving a kick in the chest.

"Dean, I can't!" Sam yelled back at him, then he paused, he couldn't remember where he was up to in the verse.

"You two don't scare me!"

The demon grabbed Dean's arm and threw him into the brick wall near by. Dean hit the wall hard and was winded as he hit the ground.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, rushing to his brother's side.

Dean caught his breath and looked up at his brother. From the corner of his eye, he saw the demon run up the alleyway onto the street, taking a left turn. "SAM!"

Sam turned quickly, but didn't catch sight of the demon.

Using the support of the wall, Dean pulled himself up and was running after the demon before Sam could stop him. He turned left on the street and paused to search the surrounding area. Sam came up behind just as he spotted the demon.

"Dean!" Sam hissed quietly.

Dean ignored him and strode forward to the demon that stood meters away, mocking him.

"DEAN, NO!"

Before Dean could even turn to face his brother, he was tackled to the ground. As he hit the pavement, he slid and scraped his cheek and forehead. He could feel his blood pounding in his ear.

"Dean Winchester, you're under arrest," said a voice in his ears, and he squirmed slightly as his arms were roughly wrenched behind him and cuffed.

"Where's Sam?"

"Oh, don't worry, he'll be right behind you the _whole_ way." The officer laughed

Just then dean caught a glimpse of two hot girls staring at him, well he thought they were staring at him. In fact, they were staring at another guy standing a few feet behind him who was staring intently at his brother Sam with him mouth wide open.

Just then a movement behind the girls caught Dean's attention, it was the pesky demon that had got him into this mess. The demon caught sight of him staring and started laughing as Dean was thrown into the back of a waiting paddy wagon.

Back at the station Dean and Sam were separated into two different interview rooms. Sam's room was quite large with a window and a desk centered in the middle surrounded with several cushioned chairs, Dean's room was small, cramped with a table and two hard wooden chairs. Dean had been alone for less than 15 minutes when the door opened to a young, good-looking brunette but, as she was just about to enter the room when a male voice called out

"Hay Kathy, you've got the other brother!"

Kathy shot a glance at Dean before stepping aside to let a forty-year-old balding man walk into the room, and by the looks of him, he was not one for jokes.

"Damn it," Dean cursed under his breath.

"What was that Mr. Winchester?" The man's voice was coarse.

"Wow, that's one I haven't heard before," Dean exclaimed sarcastically.

"Ah one for jokes are we?" the man asked as he took a seat across from Dean.

"Not really, but Kathy seams to be." Dean answered, smirking as the man shot a glance at Kathy who was standing in the doorway, trying to stifle a laugh.

Kathy quickly straightened as she met the man's glare, nodded once before leaving closing the door behind her.

Dean sighed.

"I'm detective Yates, and you sir are-"

Dean cut him off, "- Dean Winchester, yes I've discussed this before, and also the fact that a lot of women find me very attractive." He ended it with a cheesy grin.

The detective just glared at him before breaking the silence with a question.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Yeah, I came to collect my disobedient brother but instead got thrown in here with an old fart with a bad hair cut."

The detective didn't falter at the insult, instead repeated the question.

The room was plunged into silence; Dean wasn't going to answer, so the detective waited him out. They sat in silence for a long time.

The detective was first to give in. "I can sit here all week if I have to Mr. Winchester."

Dean almost smiled. "What is it exactly you want to know?"

"First, where is John Winchester?"

Dean almost gagged. "Which John Winchester?"

"There's only one on file, but you already know that don't you, Dean?"

"Are we on first name basis now? I haven't heard yours, is it Fred?"

The detective shifted positions. "Just answer the Question, Mr. Winchester."

"Rats. I must be wrong."

The detective shifted again, uncomfortably.

Dean straightened. "I was right, wasn't I? Man, I'm good."

"Mr. Winchester, that is not relevant to this investigation. Where is your father, John Winchester?"

Dean lounges back into his chair. "Ah, that John."

"Yes, now where is he?"

"Do you want the short and sweet version, or the long and gruesome?"

The question hung in the air for a moment.

"Just answer the question, Mr. Winchester," the detective asked harshly.

"Okay, okay, gees, no need to bite my head off, we haven't come that far in our relationship to warrant that kind of behavior. Well, then again…" Dean left that thought hanging.

"The question, Mr. Winchester."

"If you really must know, he's dead."

"Dead?" said the detective, surprised. "What do you mean dead?"

"I mean he's not breathing, under the ground, dead."

"I know what dead is, Mr. Winchester."

Dean shrugged. "You asked."

"Why were you in Conventry, Connecticut?"

Something in Dean clicked into motion. "We were hunting down a demon," Dean blurted out quickly before pausing. "We're in Connecticut?" he then asked in his usual dopey tone.

The detective just looked at him confused, before asking. "Are you okay, Mr. Winchester?"

"Dandy, why do you ask?"

The detective didn't answer, instead went onto the next question. "I-"

Dean cut him off again. "I want a lawyer," he said quickly.

"Sorry, what was that Mr. Winchester," asked in disinterest.

"I-said-I-want-a-lawyer," said Dean slowly, emphasizing each work.

The detective relaxed into the back of his seat and smiled for the first time. "Why would you need a lawyer, Mr. Winchester, if you claim that you did not take part in any crime?"

"I need to write my brother a note, and since you seem to not have any paper or even a pen, I need a lawyer," Dean answered casually, it seem to him he had this all under control. He wished.

The detective shook his head and sat back up. "Mr. Winchester, your lawyer is already on the way, now I'll ask you again, why are you here in Connecticut?"

Again, something in Dean clicked, he couldn't stop himself, he had no control. "Well, we had been tracking this demon down for, what? About four months I think. At first, we just thought he was another vengeful spirit; he had already killed at least six people. But later we figure he couldn't be, he was solid and pretty much immune to silver. Then we figured that maybe he was a corpse raised from the dead, with a bit of voodoo. The only problem was the guy we were hunting down was still alive, he hadn't even been reported missing yet, so we figured demon possession."

The detective sat there, amazed at how Dean seemed to 'lie' so easily. He couldn't believe the nerves of him, though he sat there quietly listening to Dean's every word.

"And, yeah, that's it," Dean finally finished.

"Um…thank you, Mr. Winchester," said the detective, standing. "I'll discuss that with my partner, and send in your lawyer, he should be here by now."

Detective Yates closed the door behind him as he let in Dean's lawyer and left the interview room, Dean was either an extremely good liar, or extremely crazy. Yates nearly ran into his partner as he rounded the corner. "Sorry Kathy, what did the other brother say?"

His partner shrugged. "The guy is crazy, raving on about he and his brother were hunting down a demon. What do their past records say?"

"Sam's clean nothing can pin him down, but Dean we can pin him down for almost every crime imaginable," answered Yates. "But we just received a tape of a past interview, I was going to-"

At that moment the Dean's lawyer come out of the interview room looking dumbfounded by a note in his hand. Yates rushed back down the corridor.

"What is it?" He regretted it as soon as he said it. This was a lawyer, he's not going to share anything about his client that will take him down.

Surprisingly, the lawyer handed him the note and walked down the corridor out of sight. Kathy came up beside him, eager to know what was written on the note. It read:

_Damn you, Sam! Why do you always get the good lookin' cops?_

Kathy laughed when she read the note, and Yates almost smiled. He had to admit these guys were good.

Yates cursed when his pager went off, "Sorry Kathy, I got to take this."

Kathy shrugged. "I'll just be in the taping room if you need me." She took off around the corner as Yates went back the way he was going, shoving the note in his pocket. He was in his office within minutes, and on the phone within another. But he wasn't prepared for what was to happen.

"Detective Yates."

The detectives face turned to shock.

"You actually caught them?"

"Let me get this straight, they didn't hand themselves in?"

"No, no don't bother I've got to ring up anyway, I have another couple that I 'm sending there too, I'll just send them to the same one, oh and keep them overnight I want to speak with them."

He smiled to himself.

"Of course, thank you."

The detective hung up and rang another number. He waited out four rings before someone picked up the phone.

"Detective Yates here, do you have enough space for five more?"

"Only one?"

He sighed. "Don't worry, I'll ring the other one, thank you for your help."

He hung up the phone and tried another number. No one answered. He tried one last number. They picked up on the first ring.

"It's detective Yates here, do you have enough room for five more?"

"Yes, thank you, would I be able to speak to Doctor Lawter?"

He tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the doctor to pick up.

"Yes, Detective Yates of Connecticut Federal police. We found them."

"Surprisingly no, do you think you'll be able to handle them?"

Yates smiled. "Of course, we'll send the two now, and the others will be there within the week."

"Thank you, take care."

The detective nearly jumped and whooped in the air, today was one hell of a day.

**First chapter finished! Next chapter is even better than this one! Asylum here we come! Please R & R… Thanks ******** Izzy, Risha, & Demitri ******


	2. Pickles and Mayonnaise

**Asylum**

**2. Pickles & Mayonnaise **

"No, I'm not going."

Izzy pouted. "Aww, come on Risha."

Risha sighed. "I don't really have a choice anyway, do I?"

Izzy shook her head and smiled cheekily as she did when she always got her way. "Nope, none at all."

"What do you think about it Demitri?" asked Risha.

No one answered.

"Demitri?"

They both turned around, Demitri was no longer walking along behind them. He was in fact standing about 10 meters away staring at something or more importantly at someone. But by the time they figured this out, the person he was staring at had been shoved into a police van. Demitri then joined them and was about to ask what they were staring at when Izzy popped out

"I'm hungry!"

"What?" said Risha, "You can't be hungry we only had lunch half an hour ago."

"Exactly," Izzy complained. "Half an hour is a long time."

Just then Demitri's stomach growled.

Risha sighed. "You can't be hungry too."

"I feel like a burger." Izzy stated ignoring Risha's comment. "What about you Demitri?"

"I dunno I'm more in the mood for noodles." Demitri answered.

"Great, burgers it is!" Izzy exclaimed happily.

"Don't we ever get a choice?" Risha complained. But her complaint went unheard for both Izzy and Demitri had walked off stalking out the nearest burger shop.

10 minutes later, they had found one and it looked pretty good except for the fact that when Izzy stormed in she stormed straight back out stunning all the customers when she yelled out:

"Nope!"

This went on for the next hour in nearly every burger shop they went to. Although there were two exceptions, one, Izzy just had to look at the shop before she yelled out 'Nope!' and stormed off down the street. The second, they would have all just sat down at the table and Risha was just about to take her first bite when Izzy would quickly stand up nearly knocking the table over before complaining loudly 'You call this a burger, this is more like what my dog would eat!' before she walked out the door followed by several stares. Even the cooks come out to give her a mouthful but Izzy would have already left forcing an unhappy Risha to put down her burger and follow her dragging an even less happy Demitri along.

"Come on Izzy, can you hurry up and pick _one_, we're all hungry and walking in and out of food shops isn't helping." Risha complained when she and Demitri had caught up to her.

"Well it's not my fault they all taste disgusting." Izzy replied, scoping the street around her for the next burger shop.

"And how do you know they taste disgusting? The last five tasted fine to me!" Demitri glared, he was starving.

"Because, I've been to them before, that's why." Izzy exclaimed, not happy that she was being pestered.

"Well then why do you drag us into them, only to drag us back out if you know they taste horrible?" Risha queried.

"Because, well I've been to so many and they all look the same!" Izzy stumbled, trying to find a reasonable excuse.

"Yeah they all look the same," Demitri rolled his eyes, "and I'm blue."

"Do you wanna be?" Izzy glared, they were mocking her and she hated it.

"Izzy, we're all just hungry, Demitri especially. So just please find a burger shop where we can eat, and make it quick." Risha intersected before Demitri was actually turned blue.

"Fine" Izzy mumbled angrily before walking out across the street. Demitri quickly followed, his eyes glued on the small burger shop she was heading to. He was halfway across the street, catching up to Izzy who had started walking extremely slowly so he could catch up when Risha yelled out to him.

"Demitri watch out!"

"What?" Demitri called back turning around just in time to see a monster sized truck headed straight for him.

"Izzy help him!" Risha screamed, but Izzy just kept on going either ignoring or not hearing her.

BEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!

SCREEEEEEEECH!!!

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"God, Demitri, you sound like a girl." Izzy stated looking down at him. At the last minute she had turned to see him staring at a truck that was racing straight towards him and had managed to knock him out of the way before it hit him.

"Izzy!"

"What?"

"What were you doing?" Risha was yelling at her from the sidewalk.

"Walking across the street, why? What did it look like I was doing?" Izzy replied, her voice as calm as ever although there was a slight questioning tone to it.

"Demitri could have been killed!" Risha exclaimed.

"Demitri died?" said Izzy in fake horror.

"I am here you know!" Demitri exclaimed still laying on his back.

"Wait, your alive?" Izzy sarcastically exclaimed looking back down at him.

"Yeah, you just saved me." Demitri bleakly replied putting his hand out so he could be helped up.

"Oh, I did?" Izzy puzzled still being sarcastic, she ignored the hand forcing a sore Demitri to get up by himself.

"Come on Izzy cut it with the sarcasm." Risha asked annoyed, walking over to help Demitri walk to the sidewalk.

"What sarcasm?" Izzy pouted before cracking a smile and following them.

"Hey you! Yeah you!" A guy from across the street had seen what had just happened with the truck.

"What?" a confused Risha answered.

"No Not you, the hot one." He replied pointing at Izzy.

"What?" Izzy answered after hearing the word hot.

"What?" Risha stated angrily at the same time.

"That was wicked man!" the guy exclaimed, ignoring Risha's outburst.

"I'm not a man." Izzy exclaimed angrily.

"It's just an expression dude!" he explained.

"I don't know what you're on but I'm not a dude either." Izzy cried out even more annoyed.

"Ok, god, I was just trying to congratulate you on the save." The annoying guy replied annoyed himself.

"Oh, well next time do it with out insulting me!" Izzy answered still slightly annoyed before turning and walking into the burger restaurant.

"Great!" Risha muttered sarcastically before finally adding in an angry yell "And I _am_ hot!"

Inside the restaurant Izzy sat down in the corner, calling out to Risha and Demitri when they finally walked inside.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"Well we thought you would just walk out again so we weren't going to bother coming in." Demitri answered taking a seat opposite her.

"And come face to face with the name calling pig outside, no thanks." Izzy insulted.

"I agree with Izzy," Risha added, taking a seat next to Izzy.

"What did he do to you?" Demitri asked.

"He called Izzy hot and not me." She explained angrily.

"Oh" Demitri answered leaving it at that.

Five minutes later Izzy was getting impatient the waitress still hadn't walked over to take their order, instead choosing to talk to a couple of hot guys sitting two tables away.

"Hello! We are customers here too!" she finally exclaimed making Risha and Demitri jump in unison.

"Sorry, won't be a moment." The girl politely answered not taking her eyes off the guys who looked at Izzy, curious expressions on their faces.

"No! You wont, you'll come here and take our order now!" Izzy again yelled out even angrier.

"Ok, Ok I'm coming." The girl replied bored.

"Thank you!" Izzy happily exclaimed, making the guys smile in amusement causing the waitress to turn pink with jealousy.

"Yes and what would you like?" she asked through clenched teeth, after finally making her way towards Izzy, Demitri and Risha.

"That's not a very polite way to talk to customers," Izzy criticized making the two guys snigger; they were happily listening, as was the rest of the shop.

"Sorry," The waitress apologized, again through clenched teeth before putting on a fake smile, "What would you like today?"

"Ah, now that was better" Izzy praised making the girl glare but before she could comment, Izzy continued, "Let me see, a beef burger with no pickles and no mayo please!"

"And I'll have a chicken burger." Demitri added pulling his face away from the menu before glancing quickly at the guys whose eyes were now hovering over Risha who was showing off.

"And what about you?" the waitress asked again, directing the question at Risha who was at the moment batting her eyes at the guys, a clear invite.

"Risha!" Demitri exclaimed elbowing her out of her trance.

"What? Oh, um I'll have an Aussie burger," Risha stated glancing once at Demitri then at the waitress before looking back at the guys. But by now they were more interested in a girl that was sitting at their table with her back towards Risha's glaring face.

"Uh!" the waitress exclaimed, Risha wasn't the only one glaring at the girl.

"Um do you reckon you could get our order now?" Demitri politely asked he was too hungry to see what was happening right in front of his eyes.

"Sure!" the waitress cunningly smiled still looking at the girl, who Risha had now identified as Izzy, then she walked off towards the kitchen a strange twinkle in her eyes.

"And so that's how I scored the winning goal."

"Wow, that's the best goal I've ever heard of." Andrew answered, Izzy had been talking up the two guys for six minutes now and she had them eating out of her hand.

"Yeah well it wouldn't have worked without the help of Risha." Izzy added nodding at Risha behind her.

"Really?" Peter added slyly glancing behind Izzy to stare at Risha who was currently complaining to Demitri about Izzy.

"Yep!" Izzy happily answered, "Hey why don't you to join us?"

"Um, ok." Andrew replied quite taken aback by the sudden question.

"What about that other dude?" Peter asked suspiciously, finally turning back to face Izzy.

"Oh Demitri, don't worry about him neither me or Risha have a chance." Izzy smiled, "But you might."

"What!" Both Peter and Andrew exclaimed staring at Izzy in horror.

"I was only kidding." She assured smiling at the look on their faces.

"Well thank god for that." Peter relieved. Making Izzy smile in a way that made Andrew ask:

"So, whom would you have a chance with?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Izzy replied smiling even more and slightly leaning forward towards Andrew.

"Yeah he would!" Peter grinned slapping his mate on the back.

Over at the other table Risha was currently destroying a spoon that had been left on the table and cursing Izzy's name.

"Oh, so when they finally take some interest in me she has to go ahead and make them focus on her again."

Unfortunately for Risha she was stopped there by the waitress coming back with the trios order.

"Ok so I have and Aussie burger, a beef burger and a chicken burger."

"That's right, thanks." Demitri replied thankful for the distraction. "Hey Izzy! Your burger is ready."

"Ok thanks Demitri!" Izzy called back getting up from where she was seated.

"Hey, sorry but I think we'll take a rain check for lunch, we have to be getting somewhere." Peter apologized as she motioned for him and Andrew to follow her.

"Ok, your loss." Was all she replied, the food had taken first priority.

The two boys then walked out of the restaurant pausing at the door to look back and smile at Izzy and Risha who replied with smiles of there own.

When Izzy finally sat down, she had paused to watch the boys walk out, then she immediately inspected the burger in front of her but as soon as she opened the bun she snapped.

"WHAT IS MAYONASIE AND PICKLES DOING ON MY BURGER?"

Two blocks away Peter and Andrew turned their heads back in the direction of the burger restaurant; they could have sworn they knew that voice but decided that they were better off getting to work then checking out who owned the voice.

In the restaurant, the waitress was on the ground, Demitri was struggling to hold Risha back and Izzy was yelling her head off in the kitchen.

"What do you mean that's what I ordered? I DID NOT order mayonnaise on my _Beef_ burger, come on who has mayo on a beef burger?" Izzy screamed.

"Well that's what came through, here check it!" the large male cook ordered shoving a piece of paper he had just yanked down off the order board at Izzy.

"Humph! Just because it's written down on a piece of paper doesn't mean I ordered it!" Izzy explained, her voice quivering with anger.

"Well then go talk to the waitress and stop accusing me of something I didn't do! Oh and get out of my kitchen while you do it!" the cook yelled, angrily advancing on Izzy who hadn't budged.

"No."

"What?" the cook growled.

"You didn't say please." Izzy stated plainly her voice deadly calm.

"Sorry, didn't you hear me, GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN NOW!!!"

"Again, NO!"

"Well lady, you asked for it!"

"Yes I did ask for another burger which you will make and this time with NO mayo! Am I understood?" Izzy replied glaring up angrily at the cook who had reached her, his hand raised as if he was about to strike.

"Ok."

"WHAT?" the waitress had finally recovered from being knocked down on the floor by Risha after calling her a Slut.

"Shut up Felicity, you're the one who got us in this mess in the first place."

"What are you talking about Phil, this crazy chick took one look at her burger and screamed the house down, no one made her do it obviously she has mental issues." Felicity argued motioning towards Izzy.

"Actually, you made me do it." Izzy butted in, this was wasting precious burger making time.

"What are you talking about? You seriously must be deranged." Felicity laughed.

"Me deranged? You're the one with rabies." Izzy snorted making Demitri who had just walked in laugh.

"I do _not_ have rabies!" Felicity pouted.

"Um, yeah you do." Izzy again snorted starting to laugh.

"If I had rabies, I'd have white foam coming out of my mouth, and last time I checked there was no foam, so sorry but you must be mistaken."

"Well then it must have been awhile since you last checked cause you do now." Izzy stated stepping around Felicity proceeding out of the kitchen.

"Now where are you going, you need to help me!" Felicity screamed, she had wiped her mouth to find her hand covered in white foam.

"Sorry, we don't help bitches!" Izzy replied pushing the kitchen door open.

"Hey!" was the last thing Felicity heard before the door swung shut behind Izzy.

"How can you be her friend?" She demanded to Demitri.

"Wha…?" was Demitri's reply; he was raiding the kitchen and hadn't even realized that Izzy had left.

"You heard me!" Felicity demanded again this time an angry edge to her voice but the response from Demitri was even less helpful than the last.

"Hey, what's with the whipped cream around your mouth?"

"What do you mean whipped …" but Felicity had just gotten it, she realized that Izzy wasn't just a loony and a bitch but a liar as well so within two seconds of starting the sentence Felicity had barged out of the kitchen leaving Demitri to raid the cupboards and Phil, the cook to finish Izzy's replacement burger.

"You lying whore!" Felicity screamed once through the kitchen door and had Izzy in her sights.

"Whore? You think I'm a whore?" Izzy laughed, she was back sitting at her original table with Risha and she had just finished describing what had happened in the kitchen.

"Yes, yes I do! And I also think you're a loony and a bitch!" Felicity screamed back.

"Wow Risha, angry girl over here can use big words." Izzy commented, "Oh and the only bitch here besides you is Risha."

Stunned by Izzy's insult of her apparent friend Felicity didn't comprehend what came next. Izzy got up off her seat and walked right up to Felicity's face.

"By the way, I wouldn't say to much right at this moment, Risha still hasn't gotten over you calling her a slut yet." Izzy warned no sigh of anger or hatred in her voice just flat out truth.

"Ah huh" was the only reasonable response Felicity could come up with without sounding stupid.

"Oh and you couldn't have sounded any stupider than Demitri" Izzy replied confusing Felicity even more.

"I am NOT stereotypical, thank you very much!" a male voice called out from the kitchen doorway directly behind Felicity scaring the crap out of her.

"I didn't say you where, I said you are stupid." Izzy explained rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well that's ok then I guess." Demitri blurted out looking a bit dejected; he was looking forward to getting angry, after all he was the only one that hadn't.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you would have gone off at her if she called you normal but you didn't because she called you stupid?" Felicity asked the confusion ripe in her tone.

Demitri paused for a second to get his head around what she had just said before replying; "Yeah!"

This only confused and stunned Felicity even more when Phil called her into the kitchen.

A few seconds later there was a scream from the kitchen

"You expect me to serve that freak out there?" apparently Izzy's burger was finished and Felicity wasn't very happy about being ordered to serve her again.

"Yeah well unless you expect to be jobless you will!" A male voice argued back before the door banged open and a flushed Felicity stormed through carrying a plate with a very threatened looking burger on it.

"Thanks, oh and could I please have a coke too?" Izzy asked as the burger finally made it to the table.

"Fine," Felicity answered her face set in a hard stare as she walked off.

'You know Izzy you could be nicer," Demitri commented.

"I only asked for a coke, gosh how nice do you want me to be?"

"I wasn't talking about that I'm talking about the kicking and screaming, what do you have bad PMS today?" he replied looking hurt by Izzy's comment.

"No, are you out of your mind?" She replied looking stunned before turning to pick up her burger just as:

"EVERYONE HIT THE FLOOR!"

There was a sudden scraping and scrambling noise as everyone left in the shop hit the deck, everyone that is except Izzy, Risha and Demitri who just sat there ignoring the order.

"THAT INCLUDES YOU THREE AT THE TABLE!"

The man on the loud speaker ordered the friends.

"But I haven't finished my burger yet!" Izzy complained finally turning away from it to look innocently at the man who was hiding behind a shield.

"I DON'T CARE JUST HIT THE GROUND!"

"No"

"YES"

"NOT UNTIL I FINISH MY BURGER!!!" Izzy finally screamed back turning to her burger, opening her mouth and leaning forward just as the sound of a gun cocking could be heard.

"Get on the floor now!" the man was threatening and to a degree it worked, Demitri and Risha who had been until then watching Izzy and the guy argue decided it would be best to stay out of it and had gone and sat cross legged on the floor, still watching the action.

'I said now!" the man again threatened, Izzy then simply turned her head slightly and said:

"No" before biting into the burger as gunfire went off, fortunately, Izzy wasn't hit, as another man had, at the last, second rushed forward and knocked the mans gun up towards the roof.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" the man who had rushed forward asked

"She wouldn't respond."

"So you shoot her? Do you know who that is?" he responded in a highly anxious tone.

"No, should I?"

"Obviously not because if you were you would also know not to even bother pointing a gun at her."

"And why would I know that?" the guy asked staring at the Sergeant extremely confused.

"Because she comes from an institution and doesn't respond to threats."

"Oh, well that would have helped before I pointed the gun at her." The guy commented angrily.

"Sorry but I didn't think, well actually, I had hoped that it wouldn't be them." The Sergeant explained apologetically.

"What do you mean _them_?" the officer asked looking even more confused.

"I mean Izzy, Risha and Demitri." The Sergeant answered pointing at each of them in turn, Risha and Demitri looking up at him as he said it, Demitri even commenting,

"Why am I always last?" but everyone just ignored him. They had turned their attention back to Izzy.

"What is she doing?" asked on officer

"I dunno, eating?" another answered sarcastically while pulling a face.

In fact she was eating, just extremely slowly, taking her time as one of the more patient officers put it.

"Well, before we all die can someone please cuff the two sitting on the floor? I'm getting tried of looking at them." The Sergeant had gotten over his horror of who they were and was now trying to round up his men.

"Yes boss!" A couple of the officers answered in a very monotone voice before walking over to where Risha and Demitri where playing I spy.

"Stand up and put your hands behind your heads," One of the officers ordered when he reached them.

"Anything for you" Demitri answered smiling as he stood up.

"Fine, I can see _Izzy_ will be no help!" Risha answered slowly standing up. But Izzy hadn't been paying attention, she was still eating and the officer sent to arrest her suddenly all needed to go to the toilet.

Half an hour later everyone was still waiting for Izzy to finish eating, she had finished the first burger ages ago but as she swallowed the last mouthful, the chef came out with another. And although he had to push through the police to get it to her she did get it. Izzy was half way though this second one when Demitri and Risha started to complain along with the rest of the people waiting for her. And as someone finally got up to try and arrest her they again would be hit with the sudden urge to go to the toilet much to the annoyance of the sergeant who had tried twice to arrest her, and twice been sent away nearly not making it on the second attempt. So when she finally came down to the last mouthful and looked up at the surrounding people and asked for a drink, Risha and Demitri groaned as if in pain. The sergeant on the other hand raced forward with two men and tried to take her out, missing by a hair as she stood up.

"Awww, but Risha I'm thirsty!" Izzy complained as if her groan had been an instruction. But Risha just glared at her, Izzy then battered her eyes and increased her pleading look making two of the officer's step forward.

"I'll get you a drink." One said

"_No_ I'll get you a drink," the other argued and soon enough they were in an all out brawl about who would get Izzy her drink. Finally the sergeant stepped in,

"THAT'S ENOUGH, you two pick yourselves up off the floor and arrest her."

"Sorry sir, yes sir!" They apologized when they got to their feet, before grabbing each of Izzy's arms just as she spoke.

"I'm _not_ leaving here until I get a coke." She snarled looking directly at the Sergeant, the feeling of dread swept over the people watching as her eyes turned a shade darker. But the sergeant didn't flinch or seam affected in the lest he just shrugged,

"You can have one at the station."

"YAY!" Izzy exclaimed before dragging the two officers holding her out the door and into a police car. She was shortly followed by Risha and Demitri both deadly silent, their glares so penetrating they could have burnt a hole through a wall.


End file.
